


feline feelings

by SkyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Aw, kitten."Yuri should hate that name.





	feline feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pet names – Yuri doesn't hate it when JJ calls him kitten as much as he should.
> 
> This was a return to an old friend... jj/yuri.

“Aw, kitten,” JJ teased as Yuri glared up at him. He did his best to make it feral and intimidating. “Better luck next competition. See you at the party.” He smirked before ruffling Yuri’s platinum blond hair. Yuri shook him off and JJ wandered off into the sea of reporters.

Yuri’s frown subsided. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and began to walk in the opposite direction of the madness. 

There was a time when he would have slapped JJ for the stunt he just pulled. Now, all he could do was stand in shocked silence and blush. 

Yuri kicked a nearby trashcan as if to balance the universe once again. It crashed to the tile floor. Yuri’s blush did not magically disappear. 

His phone buzzed. It was a text. The contact name was simply the Canadian flag. Yuri pressed his thumb to the home button to open the message. 

It was a photo of JJ in a dimly lit taxi. He was smirking at the camera, just like he had done directly at Yuri a few minutes ago. Along with a photo, there were the words  _ I know you like it when I call you kitten.  _ It was followed by multiple cat heart eyes emojis.

Yuri felt his face flush again. He wanted to throw his phone to the ground so it could join the trash. He didn’t. 

He saved the photo to his camera roll.


End file.
